san valentin en sweett amoris
by katheriiine
Summary: es el dia de san valentin a quien eligira sucrette [ lysandro x sucrette x castiel ] three-shot 3 capitulos FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de beemov y chinomiko la historia es mia

hola chicas esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrio en mis momentos de flojera espero les guste este one-shot constara de 3 capitulos

2 finales diferente uno para cada chico

subire los demas capis cuando esten terminados

mi otra istoria espero actualizarla el miercoles bueno mejor no doy fecha pero espero que no pase de esta semana

sin mas por el momento los invito a leer

* * *

podria alguien ser tan feliz es este instante yo lo era ya que me encontraba en el baile anual de san valentin junto con el chico que siempre soñe que me invitara la atmosfera de la sala no podia ser mas romantica flores por todos lados las luces tan calidas daban un reflejo en forma de corazon todo era absolutamente perfecto solo habia un detalle eramos la unica pareja bailando raro no aunque a la vez resultaba tipico ya que siempre se dividian en chicos y chicas nadie se animaba a pedirle a alguien bailar solo nosotros lo habiamos hecho y ahora bailabamos en medio de la pista con las luces enfocandonos

?-tengo que decirte algo - susurro el chico con el que me encontraba bailando asenti en se al de que lo escuchaba - te amo - dijo

S- yo también -le conteste cada vez nos acercábamos mas el uno al otro ya sabia lo que sucedería a continuación pero estaba como lo podría describir impaciente si eso era impaciente besame quería decirle pero tenia demasiada vergüenza para articular palabra alguna ya que todos nos veían o bueno no todos pero si sentía varias miradas que me taladraban la espalda percibi un frió recorrer mi espala señal inconfundible de que era observada minuciosamente y mi acosador por así decirlo no le gustaba mucho lo que hacia o tal vez solo tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica

Apunto de besarnos solo unos centímetros mas y nuestros labios se juntarían sentía sus manos en mi cintura estrechándome contra el y las mías alrededor de su cuello apunto de sellar la noche con un beso el beso perfecto...

***** We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I´m standing there, on a balcony in summer air *****

-ahhhh - grite aventando el celular contra la pared *solo fue un sueño* pense tirandome boca abajo y cubrindome con las cobijas un maldito sueño por que me tenia que despertar en la mejor parte ahhhh odio las mañanas y mas no saber en que terminara el sueño mi beso dije sollozando

-que beso? - inquirio una voz que reconoci facilmente mi tia creo que lo dije en voz alta pero a diferencia de mis padres que estaban en francia por razones de trabajo y me "abandonaron a mi suerte" segun yo le tenia mucha confianza bueno en realidad no pero ya que me habia escuchado por que no decirle o si no estaria preguntando hasta que le dijera pff suspire y retire las cobijas de mi cara cuando la vi me queria morir estaba vestida como cupido preferiria mil veces verla de mi hada madrina

S-no pensaras salir con ESO -dije señalandola con mi mano

T- pero querida hoy sere cupido veras como te ayudo en la busqueda del amor ten- me tendio un collar en forma de corazon era

S-UN RUBI -casi le grite - de donde lo sacaste-inquiri exaltada

T-una baratija sin importancia estaba en el atico creo que le pertenecia a la bisabuela ahora es tuyo y nada de peros adios querida sucrette nos vemos en tu escuela-dijo y cerro la puerta

S-una baratija pero si es un rubi-me dije a mi misma

sabia que mi familia era adinerada pero a pesar de eso sabia el valor de la cosas no era una ni a mimada ni nada de lo que deberia ser por mi pocision economica en el instituto casi nadie sabia solo mis amigos ya que antes de mudarme aqui vivia con mis padres en francia y luego te abandonaron a tu suerte-replico mi conciencia - vale ya callate melodramatica le reprendi

bip bip bip sono el despertador 8:30 ya se me hacia tarde hoy seria un buen dia no habia clases solo fiesta nos podiamos ir temprano lo mejor de lo mejor tenia que apurarme o llegaria tarde otra vez a clase y me habia comprometido a ayudar en un puesto que no tenia idea de que se trataba pero lo habia prometido asi que cumpliria me fui a bañar y para mi sorpresa tarde 10 minutos me vesti y alacie mi cabello y me maquille arregle mi bolso y meti los pequeños regalos que les compre a mis amigos y sali apurada de mi casa como hoy era uno de los dias en que mas deseaba pasar desapercibida preferi caminar en lugar de llevar mi auto el instituto sweett amoris no se encontraba muy lejos de mi casa tal vez a 10 miutos caminando cosa que no era para nada estresante ya que me permitiria recordar mi sueño y pensar un poco en ello puse un poco de musica y deje que me relajara al instante cuando me di cuenta venia cantando mas relajada que nunca ya que eso me ocasionaba la musica era como mi droga personal

al llegar al instituto me tope con varias personas pero no veia a rosalya la estaba buscando desde hacia un rato ya que me diria que tendria que hacer en el festival tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a ello ya que rosa habia dicho que ganariamos una fortuna no entendia que venderiamos pero no preste atencion La logre divisar a lo lejos se encontraba en un puesto adornado con mucha rosas y unos labios gigantescos en la parte superior -que tramara- pense me acerque lentamente al puesto y le dije

S-rosa te estaba buscando al fin me diras que tengo que hacer? - pregunte nerviosa y otra vez tuve un mal presentimiento no me daba buena espina la sonrisa que tenia era algo diabolica y esa nunca era una buena señal esperaba que su sonrisa no tuviera nada que ver conmigo si no nada me salvaria

R-sucrette que bueno que llegas lo unico que tienes que hacer por ahora es quedarte aqui sentada cuidando el puesto-respondio la albina con una sonrisa demasiado inocente pero remarcando por ahora haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera

S-esta bien rosa pero despues que haremos-inquirio la rubia desconfiando de la albina algo no encajaba y aunque ella fuera despistada lo presentia

R-etto luego te digo ahora tengo que ir a ver a ... a lysandro claro- mintio rapidamente la albina ya que no deseaba que la rubia se enterara en que consistia su puesto a pesar de ser demasiado obio para cualquiera excepto para sucrette ya que era demasiado despistada y siempre estaba como en las nubes despues se hecho a correr para no tener que responderle a su amiga

la chica rubia se encontraba sentada "cuidando" su puesto o eso ella creia aunque seguia desconfiando tenia el presentimiento de que algo sucederia pero no lograba saber el que asi que dejo de preocuparse y dejo que la musica la absorviera

Del otro lado del instituto una chica albina se encontraba promocionando su puesto con un megafono - CHICOS EL PUESTO DE BESOS ESTE AÑO SERA ATENDIDO POR LA HERMOSA SUCRETTE COMPREN SUS BOLETOS QUE SE ACABAN ; A LAS 3:00 PM SE ABRE QUIENES SERAN LOS AFORTUNADOS EN CONSEGUIR UN BESO SUYO $ 5 DOLARES EL BOLETO

al terminar el anuncio se encontro rodeada por los chicos del instituto y fuera de el ya que el festival era para recaudar fondos y organizar el baile de fin de curso ya llevaba la mitad de los dichosos boletos vendidos *no pense que fuera todo un exito*penso

R-CHICOS -grito la albina hacia su grupo de amigos ya que sospechaba que mas de uno le compraria un boleto ellos se acercaron hacia la chica y les pregunto.-no compran un boleto-sonrio maliciosamente

L-un boleto para que - pregunto el olvidadizo lysandre

R-hay lysandrito pues para que mas sino para el puesto de besos -respondio la albina orgullosamente

N- puesto de besos y quien lo atiende-pregunto el rubio delegado curiosamente

R-de verdad chicos ustedes no se enteran de nada -respondio la albina frunciendo el ceño-pues nada mas ni nada menos que sucrette -dijo la chica esperando la reaccion de sus amigos

QUE?-dijeron todos al unisono

K-quiero uno -dijo rapidamente kentin el chico castaño amigo de sucrette de toda la vida y enamorado de ella era su oportunidad por fin podria cumplir su sueño de besarla

A-yo tambien rosa-secundo el gamer mas sexy de todo sweet amoris (N/A tenia que ponerlo armin 3)

N-etto tambien te compro uno solo por el gusto de ayudarte a vender - respondio el rubio sonrojado

R-si claro nath lo que tu digas-sonrio picaramente la albina logrando que el chico enrojeciera cada vez mas

L-rosa no creo que sea demasiado apropiado que sucrette haga eso no podian elegir otro tipo de puesto-sugirio el peliplata enojado

R-relajate lys ademas sucrette se ofrecio -contesto alegremente la chica intentando ocultar la verdad

L-bueno pues en ese caso comprare uno pero solo por que tengo que hablar con ella-murmuro el chico sonrojandose imperceptiblemente

R-como digas lys-murmuro la chica- Y tu castiel no quiere comprar un boleto-inquirio la albina alegremente

C-no -fue la unica respuesta del pelirojo- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-agrego y se alejo

R-bueno chicos la cosa es asi a las 3:00 se abre el puesto le recomendaría llegar temprano si quieren ya que habra una larga fila créanme adios los veo luego- dicho eso la chica sale de la escena para dirigirse al puesto y preparar todo

* * *

En la azotea su unico lugar en el que podia pensar se encontraba un chico de cabellos pelirojos pensando en la chica que le robaba el corazon pero aunque la quisiera tan fervientemente no tenia el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos aunque mas de una vez el le habia mandado indirectas demasiado directas pero la chica en cuestion no las atrapaba y eso al pelirojo le desconcertaba y le molestaba de sobremanera

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue enterarse que su preciada sucrette iba a ser besada por mas de medio instituto no podia controlar los celos que le carcomían al imaginar a la frágil chica en un cuartucho siendo besada por alguien mas que no fuera el pero aunque siempre bromeaba de una forma algo cruel con ella diciéndole que nadie se fijaría en ella el sabia que mas de un chico lo hacia ya que ella era demasiado hermosa y lo acababa de comprobar ya que nunca en sus mas locos sueños imagino a sus amigos comprando esos malditos boletos aunque sorpresa no era ya que sabia que tanto kentin como nathaniel y armin sentian algo por la dulce sucrette pero lysandro su mejor amigo por que nunca se entero o tal vez si se lo dijo pero el no le prestaba atencion en ese momento como la mayoria de las veces

por que un puesto de besos era tan estupida para aceptar besar a tantos chicos el deseaba descuartizar a cualquiera que intentase tocar lo que le pertenecia a el sin importarle quien fuera nadie tocaba lo que era suyo ahora necesitaba idear una forma para impedir que alguien la besara estaba apenas a tiempo para llegar a impedir aquel acontecimiento asi que corrio lo mas rapido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y comenzo a buscar el puesto en el que se suponia se debia encontrar su amada grande fue su sorpresa al ver el tamaño de la fila que estaba frente al puesto juraria que todos los chicos del instituto se encontraban ahi y algunos de otros tambien se hayaban alli no pensaba que sucrette fuera tan popular tenia que salvarla asi que se escondio en un lugar estrategico para que ni rosa ni sucrette lo vieran solo los chicos que estaban formados esperando una oportunidad que no llegaria ya que el era el unico que podia besar los labios de su muñequita esos labios rosas que lo volvian loco que lo invitaban a besar cada vez que la veia pero por una u otra razon no lo conseguia siempre llegaba alguien e inoportunaba la situacion era como si el universo estuviera en su contra todo lo que tenia que ver con la chica siempre le salia mal nunca podia estar a solas con ella y al fin se daba cuenta el por que, habian demasiadas personas enamoradas de ella pero unos simples niñatos hormonales como a el le gustaba llamarlos no lo separarian de su trofeo su muñequita ella seria suya y de nadie mas...

* * *

Un puesto de besos rosalya-grito la chica en cuestion a su mejor amiga tenia que existir un complot contra ella para que tuviese tan mala suerte no se imagino nunca que el puesto se iba a destinar en vender besos a un monton de desconocidos ella no hubiese estado en contra de ello si no tuviera que ser ella quien besara a esos chicos pero su error fue haber aceptado sin antes saber de que se trataba lo que tendria que hacer eso le enseñaria a no abrir la boca la proxima vez y no volver a confiar tan facilmente en rosalya su mal presentimiento tenia bases y al fin corroboraba que el universo la odiaba la detestaba se arrepentia tan fervientemente de no haber aceptado ayudar a iris y violetta en la venta de pastelillos pero no habia vuelta atras se encontraba encerrada en el puesto que de alguna manera rosa lo habia transformado en un cuarto destinado a que solo se pudiera abrir desde afuera se percato de ello cuando intento escapar maldecia una y otra vez a la albina por tener tantas ideas tan descabelladas solo esperaba que los individuos que compraron el dichoso boleto no fueran unos pervertidos deseaba con todas sus fuerza que alguien la salvara pero comprendio de inmediato que eso no sucederia nadie se atreveria a retar a la albina aunque pareciera tan dulce por fuera cuando se le contradecia deseabas no ser tu la persona que tuviera la grandiosa idea de hacerlo lo unico que hizo sucrette fue aceptar lo que el destino le deparaba asi que enfoco todos sus pensamientos hacia el chico al que amaba decidida a imaginar que el era el que la besaba para asi no lamentarse toda su vida deseaba que el dia se acabara o que la tierra se la tragara no queria besar a nadie que a ese chico al que tanto amaba al chico de su sueño su querido...

unas voces la trajeron a la realidad solo una voz que conocia demasiado bien su "amiga" rosalya -chicos chicos mantenganse en la fila las reglas son sencillas tienen 45 segundos para conseguir su beso nada de propasarse si lo intentan conoceran a consecuencias dicho eso señalo a un amigo suyo que trabajaba en un bar era demasiado musculoso y daba miedo obiamente el se encargaria de cualquier chico que decidiera propasarse con la chica no hay devoluciones si la chica no los besa lo dice el boleto y en verdad lo especificaba pero en letras demasiado pequeñas para que los compradores le prestaran atencion ya es la hora dicho eso toco la puerta y le aviso a la protagonista el comienzo del mismo

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba desde su arbol observando detenidamente como su amiga daba inicio a su actividad viendo los rostros impacientes de los chicos esperano luz verde para comenzar a ingresar al cuarto por su beso pero el tenia otra intencion para ellos sabia que seria arriesgado y no la podria salvar de todos esos pervertidos ya que seria muy obio si todos se iban lastima penso los primeros chicos lograrian besarla suspiro al fijarse detenidamente se dio cuenta que los primeros sujetos no comprendia como habian logrado llegar antes que los demas pero se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que kentin armin nathaniel lysandro y un tal dake al que por cierto odiaba con toda la fuerza que tenia lo deseaba ver muerto antes que tocase a sucrette ya que el conocia muy bien al chico en cuestion el tipico chulo de playa que solo estaba con las chicas una vez y luego las dejaba como basura pero lo mas raro es que el chico se habia encaprichado tanto con sucrette que en cada oportunidad que tenia estaba como mosca atras de ella en la playa la tuvo que rescatar de el ya que la estaba obligando a irse con el y por supuesto que la chica no queria

Teniaque darle credito ya que el chico no desistia pero aun asi lo detestaba su plan estaba en marcha posaba su mirada en los chicos de atras y al sentir una mirada posarse en ellos buscaban rapidamente el dueño de esa mirada tan fria y calculadora pero al toparse con esos ojos grises que echaban llamas salian huyendo de ahi la supervivencia por encima de todo ya que sabian la relacion de el chico mas rebelde y peligroso de todo el instituto con sucrette y si a el no le parecia que ellos estuvieran ahi lo pagarian caro eran tan cobardes que preferian no contradecirlo su fama era bien justificada ya que hasta los maestros le tenian miedo uno a uno de los chicos iba alejanose de ahi con el temor de ser golpeados por el roquero pero no todos huian ante su mirada y entonces tenia que recurrir al plan b que consistia en pararse detras de ellos y murmurar palabras de advertencia hacia ellos si se intentaban acercar a sucrette entonces salian corriendo como ovejas uno a uno se iba deshaciendo de ellos pero no lo suficiente rapido

Al interior del puesto se encontraba una chica de aspecto parecido a una muñequita de porcelana su pelo rubio dorado caia en cascada hasta su cintura sus ojos azules como la noche tristes y apagados se encontraban al fin comprendia que nadie la podria salvar del destino se preparo para lo que se avecinaba cuando escucho la puesta abrirse no habia marcha atras se encontro con unos ojos esmeralda sabia a quien pertenecia era mas que logico tenia que ser kentin su antiguo amigo pero eso nunca se lo perdonaria ella pensaba que el chico era diferente nunca penso que el pagaria por un beso de ella eso la halagaba pero a la vez la enfurecia ya que la estaban tratando como una mercancia y no como un ser humano que ella era

S-no se por que no me sorprende verte ken no puedo creer que hayas caido tan bajo- murmuro la rubia

K-pero sucrette lo hice por que te amo-contesto ofendido el castaño

S-si en verdad me amaras no me obligarias a besarte no pensaste en como me sentiria al tener que hacerlo yo te quiero ken pero como amigo-respondio dolida la chica

K-pff la excusa mas usada-mascullo enojado el chico

S-sera la mas usada pero en mi caso es la verdad no por que hayas cambiado pensaras que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiarian no soy tan superficial y si vienes por tu beso tomalo pero no te quiero volver a ver-mascullo la chica

K-lo siento su pero siempre a sido mi sueño besarte algun dia me perdonaras lo se- respondio el ojiverde acto seguido agarro bruscamente a la chica y la beso con fiereza ella se intentaba defender pero no lo conseguia solo se lastimaba en el proceso dejo de moverse y se mantuvo como una muñeca sin vida esperando al que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo la soltase, el chico al percatarse del comportamiento de la chica la solto bruscamente pero la rubia ya estaba preparada para ello y en vez de caerse logro estabilizarse y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una cachetada al castaño que lo dejo atonito y con la marca de su mano en la mejilla excesivamente roja acto seguido se abrio la puerta mostrando a una albina demasiado curiosa ya que el golpe habia sido demasiado fuerte y se habia escuchado hasta el otro lado

R-es mejor que salgas -dijo la chica y el castaño abandono el cuarto no hizo falta nada mas para que algunos chicos salieran corriendo ya que tenian miedo que la ira de sucrette por intentar besarla fuera contra ellos - estas bien- inquirio la albina un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo unico que recibio de parte de la rubia -esta bien -murmuro y siguio con la actividad como a ella le gustaba llamarla el siguiente en entrar al recinto fue armin el hermano gemelo de alexy

A-sucrette te encuentras bien- pregunto el moreno preocupado por la chica

S- supongo -murmuro sin sentimiento alguno la chica - vienes por tu "premio" o me equivoco-pregunto acidamente la rubia

A-supongo-exclamo imitando a la chica - pero no te voy a obligar a nada-agrego rapidamente el gamer

S-jajaja - rio estruendosamente el chica- no me hagas reir armin de verdad crees que a alguien le importo lo que yo queria la respuesta es no asi que recoje tu premio y vete -logro contestar la chica

A-a mi me importa no te voy a obligar a nada-contesto el chico y se dispuso a salir del lugar

S-espera-logro musitar la rubia agarrando la mano del chico - lo siento armin no queria ofenderte solo que...

A-no digas nada te perdono sabia que no era tu intencion -dijo alegremente el chico antes de darse cuenta los labios de sucrette estaban sobre los suyos tan atonito estaba que tardo en reponder pero cuando se disponia a hacerlo la chica se retiro - gracias armin-musito antes que el chico formulara algo la puerta se abrio obligandolo a salir demasiado rojo para su gusto y tocandose los labios

El siguiente individuo que entro fue el impecable delegado principal eso desconcerto a la chica ya que nunca se imagino que el entraria

S-nathaniel de verdad tu aqui?-articulo la rubia estupefacta

N-b-bueno si-fue lo unico que dijo el chico ya que se encontraba tan rojo o mas que el cabello de castiel

S-me sorprende pero entiendo- dicho eso la chica se abalanzo hacia los brazos el delegado y lo beso el chico no pudo salir de su asombro y todo termino cuando se abrio la puerta *salvada por la campana* penso la chica y solto al rubio delegado logrando que esta callera y levantandose totalmente avergonzado salio de la escena, era el turno de un sexy chico victoriano (N/A para las que no sepan amo a Lysandro :3)

S-lysandro tu aqui - murmuro avergonzada la chica -creeme eres el ultimo chico que pense vendria aqui me sorprendes-agrego rapidamente sucrette

L-mi querida señorita - dijo el caballero y poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras con la otra acariciaba la suave melena dorada

S-mi dulce caballero-musito avergonzada pero el albino no le dejo musitar palabra alguna ya que la tomo por la cintura delicadamente y poso sus finos labios en ella pese a la sorpresa del acto la rubia no rechazo al caballero ya que sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a ellos al notar la insistencia de los mismos profundizaron el beso creando una lucha en sus bocas saboreando cada rincon de ellas si conseguir un vencedor apesar de la necesidad de aire no querian separarse pero al notar que era estrictamente necesario terminaron el beso y juntaron sus frentes mas la osadia del chico fue mayor ya que se dispuso a dejar un camino de besos en el cuello de la chica y mordiendola dejando una pequeña marca y asi proclamandola como suya el ambiente del recinto cada vez se cargaba mas de lujuria dejandoles unas tremenas ganas de continuar y aplacar asi la lujuria de otra manera  
Pero como siempre algo tenia que interrumpir aquel mravilloso momento y era una discusion que cada vez subia mas de tono al exterior del lugar asi regresandolos de inmediato a la realidad

R-chicos calmense por favor ya llegara su turno- trataba de calmarlos

-pero si ya pasaron mas de 5 minutos desde que entro- replicaba el tumulto

R-lo se pero el compro varios boletos- mintio la albina deseando que pronto su amiga tambien fuera su cuñada queria unir a su mejor amiga con su cuñado esa fue una de las razones por las que decidio atender un puesto de besos ademas sabia que esos dos nesecitaban un pequeño empujoncito al notar que las cosas cada vez subian de tono opto por tocar la puerta asi avisando el final del tiempo

L-mi hermosa dama me consederia el placer de ser mi pareja este san valentin-pregunto entusiasmado el albino

S-nada me haria mas feliz mi dulce caballero pero temo que no podre salir de aqui-replico tristemente la rubia

L-yo la rescatare-exclamo el caballero acto seguido salio del lugar para hablar con su cuñada y amiga rosalya

S-te estare esperando-agrego la chica suspirando

Al momento se cerro la puerta la chica asustada levanto la vista y vio a cierto surfero que no la dejaba sola

S-no puede ser dake tu aqui- dijo espantada la rubia

D-sucrette preciosa que gusto verte-dijo picaramente el rubio mirando cinicamente a la chica logrando asi que esta se sonrojara

S-que haces aqui- pregunto avegonzada la chica

D-nada en especial solo deseaba probar de nuevo tus dulces labios-sonrio picaramente el chico y le guiño un ojo a la pobre sucrette que buscaba desesperadamente una ruta de escape

S-mira dake eso fue solo un error que no planeo volver a cometer vas a seguir acosandome mas tiempo por que tienes demasiadas chicas locas por ti ve con ellas y dejame de una vez por todas en paz-mascullo la chica enojada

D-venga sucrette no seas timida es solo un beso- dicho eso la acorralo e intento besarla mientra la chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar tan concentrada estaba en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrio y aparecio su caballero victoriano para salvarla empujando ai al surfero logrando que este dejara libre a sucrette

L-crei escuchar a la dama decirle que no-dijo friamente el albino

D-no otra vez tu esque siempre estan juntos-mascullo levemente enojado el rubio recordando su pequeño atercado con el albino por la misma razon sucrette y pensando que siempre tenia problemas por ella pero estaba tan encaprichado por ella que eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo- acaso lo prefieres a el- pregunto nuevamente el rubio deseando que la chica lo eligiese a el

S-lo siento dake pero el es mi- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el albino lo hizo por ella

L-novio soy su novio y si no desea tener problemas es mejor que no se le vuelva a acercar- replico el albino

D-pff pierdo mi tiempo pero recuerda sucrette algun dia hasta luego preciosa- dicho eso el rubio salio de la escena

S-t tu novia-murmuro estupefacta la chica

L-dije algo malo mi señorita pense que deseaba ser salvada de ese individuo- dijo desdeñoso el albino  
S-b bueno si gracias lysandro pero no tenias por que

L-no fue ninguna molestia ahora si me permite la sacare de este lugar antes de que cierto caballero intente regresar- agrego

S- pero y rosalya, el puesto- comento curiosa

L-ya me he encargado de ello le dije que la rescataria- respondio el chico

S- en ese caso vamos por cierto gracias-agrego la chica

L-no me de las gracias fue un placer- comento el albino

S-bueno pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela- contesto sonriente la chica

L-bueno ahora que lo menciona cierta dama- la chica no lo dejo terminar sabia perfectamente de que se trataba y ella lo ayudaria por varios motivos pero primorialmente por que la rubia no le caia nada bien y por que ella era su pareja ese san valentin

S-nina cierto acosandote otra vez-agrego rapidamente

L-me averguenza confesarlo pero si-contesto cabizbajo el joven

S-en ese caso vamos-acto seguido tomo la mano del joven y corrieron en busca de la rubia teniendo sucrette un plan ya elaborado no terdaron mucho en encontrarla ya que se hallaba en el patio preguntando a cada persona que veia por el caballero

N-sucrette-grito la rubia -no has visto a lysa...-las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca al percatarse de la figura que acompañaba a la ojiazul - LYSANDRO-grito la rubia para luego abrazarlo- te estaba buscando- dijo tiernamente

S-ejem ejem-interumpio sucrette

N-necesitas algo-contesto enojada la lolita

S-que sueltes a mi novio-respondio altivamente la chica

N-t tu novio es verdad eso- pregunto enojada la rubia dirigiendose al albino

L-si- fue lo unico que logro decir antes que la rubia le gritara a la indefensa sucrette

N-no pense que fueras tan estupida como para quitarme a lysandro te averti que no lo hicieras- dicho esto arremetio propinandole una bofetada a la ojiazul tirandola al suelo sin que ella pudiera defenderse de la impresion

L-Nina basta no pense que fueras asi- dicho esto el joven corrio a auxiliar a su "novia" que se encontraba todavia en el suelo con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe

N-pero lysandro ella me provoco- intento defenderse la rubia preguntandose una y otra ve como pudo actuar asi frente al albino

L-Es mejor que te vallas nina ya ha hecho suficiente- sentencio enojado

N-p pero lysandro-sollozo la joven

el caballero no contesto ya que levanto a la joven estilo novia para llevarsela su parada la enfermeria cuando ellos entraban hacia el instituto todos veian acusadoramente a la rubia pero a la vez con lastima dejandola todavia mas confundida y sin comprender el todo lo que habia hecho...

L-te duele muho- pregunto preocupado el caballero

S-para ser tan pequeña tiene mas fuerza de la que parece- contesto

L-lo siento tanto- se lamento el albino

S-no te preocupes me tomo por sorpresa su reaccion eso no era parte de mi plan- sonrio divertida la chica intentando calmar la situacion

L-fue culpa mia que la lastimaran- respondio tristemente

S-hay vas de nuevo lysandro te dije que no fue nada grave y por el amor de dios no me trates de usted me haces sentir vieja-mascullo infantilmente la ojiazul

L-fue culpa mia y respecto a lo otro asi se debe tratar a una dama como usted- señalo divertido

S-por favor lysandro intentalo-suplico

L-lo intentare-dijo

S-y a donde se supone que vamos- pregunto curiosa

L- a la enfermeria por supuesto-contesto

S- no hace falta ya me dejo de doler mejor disfrutemos el festival si -recomendo la chica

L- pero necesitan revisarte- replico el albino

S-no quiero pasar todo san valentin ahi mejor vamos a divertirnos- agrego

L-pero-

S-nada lysandro aceptamos pasar san valentin juntos asi que eso haremos- dicho eso agarro la mano del chico y regresaron por donde habian venido

* * *

fin del capitulo primero

espero que les haya gustado disculpen las faltas de horrografia

dejen review ponganlo en favoritos como sea

agreguenme a cdm _katheriiin- {acepto desafios a almohadazo limpio}

lean mi otra historia

dudas sugerencias aclaraciones

facebook - katherine macinelli

nos leemos pronto

hasta pronto

cambio y fuera xD


	2. FINAL LYSANDRE

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE BEEMOOV Y CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

* * *

FINAL LYSANDRO

* * *

Sucrette POV:  
He estado enamorada de lysandro desde el momento en que pise sweett amoris, cuando lo vi sentado bajo la sombra de ese arbol como un angel de cabello plateado, observando hacia la nada y escribiendo de tanto en tanto en su libreta aquella libreta que siempre perdia y por cosa del destino yo encontraba pero no leia.  
En una de mis primeras exploraciones buscando el club de Jardineria pese a la verguenza que me albergo cuando me le acerque, fue la primera vez que hable con el no se si lo moleste pero recuerdo lo distante de sus palabras, lo fria de su actitud, ni una mirada ; la repulsion que debio sentir hacia mi pero ahora que hago una retrospectiva de ello me doy cuenta que esa siempre ha sido su actitud un chico frio misterioso su corazon como un tempano de hielo puro pero quien lo culparia no soy su persona favorita en el mundo a veces me entristece ,pero se que no es su culpa es la mia por haberme hecho ilusiones que tarde o temprano terminarian rompiendose atesoro cada momento con el cada palabra ,cada sonrisa, cada mirada preguntandome si el algun dia sentira aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que yo siento por el

todo un dia en compañia de mi dulce caballero victoriano que mas podria desear no volvi a encontrarme con nina ni ken mucho menos dake todo era de alguna forma perfecto me sentia tan bien siendo la "novia" de lysandro ya que se habia corrido el rumor despues de que el me salvara de la casilla de besos y luego del terrible atercado con nina, no negare que me sorprendio la rudeza con que actuo nina, tal vez yo hubiese actuado asi de haber estado en sus zapatos debo reconocer que todavia me duele la mejilla gracias a eso creo que nos hemos unido mas *gracias nina* pense.

Caminabamos por todo el instituto tomados de la mano. era la primera vez que me detenia a observar todo a mi alrededor sera tal vez por la felicidad tan obsolutamente sobrecogedora que me inundaba sin duda este seria el mejor san valentin de la historia me preguntaba como la estarian pasando mis amigos esperaba que fueran tan dichosos como yolo era; al pensar en ello recorde que debia ir urgentemente a mi casillero a buscar los detalles para los mismos pero tenia que ir sola ya que debia ser una sorpresa a toda regla

-lysandro temo que necesito ir a mi casillero por algo - susurre con la esperanza de que no se ofreciese a acompañarme

-quieres que te acompañe- pregunto mi caballero

-ammm no te preocupes solo seran unos minutos por que mejor no vas con los chicos- respondio rapidamente ya que no se le daba bien mentir y de un momento a otro el chico en cuestion se daria cuenta que algo ocultaba y terminaria diciendole todo

-si asi lo desea de cualquier manera debo hablar con castiel-respondio mi caballero

A pesar de ello note cierto matiz de duda y tristeza en su voz, lo unico que lograba encajar con su animo seria que se hubiese percatado de mi mentira, pero prefiriese no preguntar ,pero la tristeza a que se debia a estar conmigo tal vez ;NO debia alejar los malos pensamientos y la inseguridades antes que acabasen confundiendome y haciendome miserable pero tenia tantas dudas tantos pensamientos que arruinban mi felicidad momentanea sabia que todo esto se acabaria a media noche despues del baile mi felicidad se esfumaria con el toque de las manecillas del reloj y todo regresaria a la normalidad;  
Yo paseando de un lugar a otro ayudando a algun maestro ,alumno en algun recado intentando vengarme de amber ,escapando de Nina y lo peor teniendo de regreso al frio lysandro esa era la realidad y debia aceptarla ;dolia saber que el solo me estaba usando para deshacerse de Nina y aunque yo lo sabia decidi ayudarlo solo para recibir a cambio su compañia un poco de afecto de parte de el una mirada llena de amor de calidez que inundara mi roto corazon algo que me dijera que alguien como ese caballero victoriano salido de otra epoca con exquisitos modales y esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora que solo podia observar una vez cada muchisimo tiempo y toda la perfeccion que se encontraba en el, sintiera tan siquiera algo por mi.

despidiendose de su chico caminaba sin rumbo sintiendo como a cada paso que daba un terrible e inmenso vacio se formaba en su pecho sintiendo la agonia de no estar junto al angel que le proporcionaba tanta dicha tanta paz tanta felicidad pero sabia que no seria para siempre cuando terminara su mision podria estar de nuevo con el chico de cabellos plateados solo unos pasos y llegaria a su destino el casillero pero como en toda historia algo la tiene que retrasar y era una carta saliendo de su casillero

* * *

**Mi querida sucrette:**

**yo siento mucho como actue se que hice mal pero no pude contenerme los celos al saber que estabas enamorada de lysandro me cegaron pense que al besarte podrias llegar a sentir algo por mi pero veo que lo unico que logre fue abrir una brecha entre los dos**

**creeme lo siento con toda el alma y entendere si no quieres saber mas de mi **

**solo deseo tu perdon y si me concedes otra oportunidad seria muy feliz**

**lo siento mucho y lo sentire toda la vida perdoname **

**pero no me arrepiento de haber probado tus dulces labios los que tanto me enloquecen**

**lo siento de verdad**

**con amor kentin**

**P.D. no confies en lysandro hay algo que no sabes...**

* * *

Castiel POV:  
quien hubiese tan solo imaginado que mi muñequita y mi mejor amigo estarian juntos no voy a negar que me carcome el alma verla con lysandro pero que podria hacer, llegue demasiado tarde si tan solo me hubiese controlado un poco y pensado en la situacion ,tal vez ahora seria yo quien estaria con ella aunque de algun modo me alegra que nathaniel mi peor enemigo no este junto a ella ,mi trofeo, la cereza del pastel nunca podria ser de el nunca. Ahora repasemos los hechos y veamos que hice mal todo estaba planeado y siendo ejecutado a la perfeccion ,pero las decisiones precipitadas y mi forma de actuar lo jodieron todo absolutamente todo

1.-asustar a los idiotas - listo

2.-deshacerme del amigo de rosa - perfecto

3.-golpear a kentin por haber besado a sucrette - listo

4.-rescatar a sucrette antes que el pervertido de dake se le acerque -

5.-rescatarla y proclamarla como mia

6.-que nadie se le acerque

uhh ya veo todo se fue al carajo desde el momento en que mi plan cambio drasticamente, no tenia pensado hacerle nada a quien la besara pero despues de escuchar y ver lo que sucedio no tuve mas remedio nadie absolutamente nadie podia tocarla sin su consentimiento, tal vez me ensañe con el intentando de alguna manera controlar mi jodida ira pero la cague si hubiera seguido el plan pero ya no hay nada que hacer el que la salvo fue lysandro unos segundos mas y hubiese sido yo pero tenia que descargar mi ira ,recuerdo cada cosa, cada sonido, cada palabra que se escuchaba en el momento en que lysandro mi mejor amigo entro las promesas cada singular palabra y despues golpes en ese momento no negare me asuste pense que algo malo estaba sucedieno pero todo cambio cuando comenzaron a escucharse gemidos cada vez mas altos 5 interminables minutos hasta que la puerta se abrio y aparecio un sonrojado lysandro no pude ver a sucrette pero podia apostar cualquier cosa a que estaba sonrojada que habran hecho esos dos me preguntaba cuando el caballerito salio se dirigio a su cuñada podia observar que la charla era todo menos amistosa un segundo fue lo unico que necesito el surfero para entrar en el recinto donde se encontraba la chica, no se podia escuchar claramente pero si conocia bien a la muñequita sabia que deseaba escapar me encamine hacia la puerta con la intencion de salvarla pero cuando solo me faltaba un escaso metro, el caballero victoriano se percato de alguna forma lo que sucedia dejo a su cuñada rosalya y de un tiron abrio la puerta pude observar la ira recorriendo su rostro nadie lo conocia mas que yo asi que lo supe por su lenguaje corporal fue cuando vi a la chica por primera vez en todo el dia no era muy perceptible la marca pero podria jurar que estaba ahi roja hinchada en su precioso cuello adornandolo e informandome muy a mi pesar que ya alguien la habia tocado

mi primer sujeto fue ken pero no era tan listo y agil para haberlo hecho el ,mi intuicion me decia que debio ser alguien mas, armin no lo creo fueron menos de 30 segundos no hubiese quedado esa marca, nathaniel muy idiota ahora mismo tal vez estaria alardeando conmigo eso todo se reducia a lysandro y dake , queria creer que habia sido dake no podia soportar la idea que hubiera sido mi mejor amigo pero muy a mi pesar recordaba sus palabras una y otra vez *dile lo que sientes por ella o la perderas* retumbando en mi cabeza una y otra vez, torturandome ahi estaban todas las señales la forma en la que se abalanzo hacia el albino y se refugio en sus brazos cuan niño asustado su mirada el brillo de sus ojos ,sus mejillas sonrojadas, felicidad por ser el quien la salvaba no podia saber con exactitud que sucedia ahi pero de un momento a otro salio el surfista con un semblante enojado, pero yo podia ver que en realidad sentia tristeza solo era una mascara la misma que yo utilizaba , para que aquellos a los que conocia no se percataran de mi vulnerabilidad que al igual que la del rubio se llamaba sucrette ...

* * *

narradora POV:  
un pelirrojo observando con cara de pocos amigos a una pareja feliz o tal vez eso pareciera quien lo podria saber...

* * *

LYSANDRO POV:  
No sabria decir con exactitud el maravilloso momento en que comence a sentir algo por sucrette tal vez en el momento en que la conoci me encontaraba sentado bajo la sombra del arbol observando hacia la nada intentando inspirarme para la nueva cancion pero nada lograba transmitirme algun sentimiento habia estado pensando por algun motivo desconocido para mi el por que de mi soledad era la primera vez en meses que lo hacia  
Hasta que me percate de su presencia era la primera chica que me habia cautivado hasta ese momento su belleza, cabello rubio brillante como el sol ojos azules como la maravillosa noche y un precioso sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas

la preciosa musa  
que inspira esta pasion  
de cabellos dorados  
brillantes como el sol

la noche poseen sus ojos  
azul es su color  
de inusual belleza  
como la de una flor

el rojo de sus mejillas  
me inspira adoracion  
protegerla debe ser mi mision  
ser su caballero mi condicion

amor amor mio  
que me has hecho  
has cautivado mi frio corazon  
con aquella sonrisa  
tan pura como el amor

las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza los sentimientos oculatos debian ser escritos antes que aquella mi musa desapareciera como un espejismo y me dejara triste vacio de nuevo intentando encontrar inspiracion en algo mas algo que llenara este horrible vacion  
-disculpa sabes donde esta el club de Jardineria.-me pregunto una melodiosa voz al sacarme de mis cavilaciones  
-aqui es- conteste friamente  
-g gracias-fue lo unico que contesto mi compañia al escuchar como se alejaba levante mi vista para observar que era mi musa alejandose de mi a paso titubeante mientra yo la observaba como el mayor de los idotas deseando morirme por haberle tratado asi

Y ahi me encontraba seis meses despues junto a sucrette la chica mas hermosa de todo este instituto por el momento mi musa, la inspiracion de todo tal vez dueña de mi corazon, mi todo y a la vez mi nada, apesar de la felicidad que rebosaba entre nosotros no podia evitar sentirme culpable ya que a sabiendas de que castiel mi pelirrojo amigo la queria no dude ni un segundo en reclamarla como mia cuaquiera que se le quedara viendo fijamente notaria una leve marca a la altura del cuello una estrategia bien planeada y bien ejecutada todo se lo debia a rosalya ya que sin su pequeña ayuda no hubiese dar el primer paso a mi felicidad

* * *

SUCRETTE POV:

habia terminado de recoger mis cosas solo tenia que encontrar a lysandro ya lo llevaba buscando un rato pero no daba con el al dar la vuelta para llegar a la entrada lo vi y ese fue el momento en que desee no haberme alejado de mi caballero, el dolor surcaba mi rostro, sentia que me desmayaria en cualquier momento y como no si veia al chico del que me habia enamorado como una estupida besando a una chica de cabello plateado sintiendo como mi ira crecia cada segundo que vislumbraba esa terrible imagen aproximandome hacia ellos deseaba saber quien era la chica que significaba para el a solo unos pasos de ellos fue cuando note por primera vez la mirada de adoracion esa sonrisa tan hermosa su sonrojo algo que siempre quise que el caballero me dedicara a mi al darse cuenta de mi presencia me llamo y mayor era mi curiosidad por lo que accedi a ir

sucrette te presento a mi novia- 6 palabras un sentimiento, el dolor mas fuerte ,mi corazon roto

hola mi nombre es katherine macinelli- la chica se presento en ese momento pude observarla mejor cabello plateado a mi pesar era natural ojos violetas un rarisimo color la envidie por ello, labios carnosos , nariz perfecta, cuerpo perfecto , su ropa como describirla espectacular estilo victoriano era de esperarse y unos tacones de infarto que si hubiese sido yo la que los usara ni un paso podria dar pero a ella no parecian molestarle, en absoluto por que tenia que ser tan hermosa parecia una verdadera muñeca de porcelana su piel perfecta ,ojos grandes ,un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas pero su mirada era tan pura inocente podrias ver cada cosa en ella cada sentimiento como un libro abierto.

sucrette-murmure

encantada-me contesto su voz como la de un angel-por cierto me dijo lysandrito que lo salvaste de nina gracias-agrego

no podria ser la chica mas adorable pense -no fue nada-respondi sintiéndome realmente celosa porque ella le podia llamar lysandrito

oh que dulce lysandro me ha hablado de ti- dijo y senti como mi rostro se iluminaba -eres una buena amiga para el -senti como en un segundo me entristecia al oirlo una buena amiga eso era todo lo que significaba para el su amiga y entonces ¿por que me beso?-continuo hablando- recuerdo cuando yo lo era pero eso fue hace muchisimo tiempo unas voces la interrumpieron se trataban de nathaniel armin castiel kentin?

kathe tu aqui-dijeron todos al unisono sin permitirle contestar fueron abrazándola uno a uno, cada ve sentia mas odio injustificado hacia ella, como era que la conocieran tal vez por lysandro eso queria creer de pronto aparecio un borron blanco y pude apreciar a rosalya abrazandola efusivamente.

oh kathe regresaste-decia mientra comenzaba a llorar

rosa tanto tiempo te extrañe muchisimo-contestaba mientra se abrazaban una escena conmovedora pero al terminar de saludarse decidi que era el momento de preguntar

¿de donde se conocen?-hubo un silencio repentino y comenzaron a hablar-ella estudio aqui antes que tu llegaras eso fue hace 2 años casi 3 pero se tuvo que ir hace 6 meses por un intercambio a inglaterra no se si habras escuchado rumores acerca de ella la chica que recupero los examenes la que se perdio en la carrera de orientacion junto a castiel comento lysandro mientra le dirigia una mirada de desaprobacion a su amigo organizadora del concierto la chica que desenmascaro a debrah y muchas cosas mas.

la mejor jugadora casi tan buena como yo -agrego armin riendose

la chica que me defendio y estuvo siempre para mi en los malos momentos y se vengo de amber-respondio el innombrable ken

una de las mejores alumnas y mi ex novia-prosiguio nathaniel mientras le sonreia a la chica

la mejor amiga de todas me ayudo a reconciliarme con leigh-dijo rosalya mientras volvia a abrazar a la chica la mejor amiga retumbaban sus palabras en mi cabeza

la chica mas sexy de todas y la que me libro de debrah-espeto el pelirrojo mientra recibia una mirada de advertencia por parte del albino -¿que?- agrego mirando a su amigo de forma burlona el caballero solo nego riendose.

la mejor novia de todas-concluyo el caballero mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en su mejilla

la chica que mejor sabe surfear-agrego un rubio se trataba de dake por que todos la conocian me daba tanto coraje por que me habia quitado a lo que mas queria por que y sobretodo por que era tan querida no se trataba de nada del otro mundo

oh no puede ser dakota-grito la albina antes de abalanzarse contra el rubio y abrazarlo mientras todos los veiamos expectantes no pense que se llevara tan bien con el habia desde la exasperacion hasta la ira y los celos ira por parte de castiel y celos de lysandro

ya ya creo que ha sido suficiente- declaro el albino molesto mientras intentaba alejar a su NOVIA del rubio.

lysandro ya basta con tus celos- le reprendio la albina yo queria morirme de risa al ver la cara de lysandro te lo mereces quise agregar mientras bailaba su alrededor pero me contuve deseaba ver en que terminaba todo eso -sabes desde cuando no se nada de daky-dijo mientra fulminaba con la mirada a su novio

exacto calmate amigo mio-secundo el rubio mientras ponia una sonrisa burlona

no soy tu amigo y suelta a mi novia-decia un enojado lysandro

oye tranquilo viejo (xD no pude evitar poner esto) no te enfades no le haria nada que no quisiera- respondio picaramente

dake basta y tu lysandro ainsworth-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-deja esos celos estupidos tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-agrega mientras me dirige una mirada hostil *se habra enterado del beso*me pregunto

castiel-murmura bajo el albino mientras su amigo pelirrojo se rie de el y este lo mata con la mirada

exacto-contesta la chica

De pronto la chica enfoca la vista hacia algo o alguien la afortunada Nina ,quien la mira con odio pero a la vez miedo

NINA-grita la albina para salir corriendo tras la lolita que ya habia comenzado a hacerlo desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ,no dio ni diez pasos antes que el pelirrojo la alcanzara y la detuviera haciendola presa de sus brazos y presionandola contra su cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar

sueltame que la mato-gritaba la novia de lysandro mientras intentaba safarse del efectivo agarre de su amigo castiel

kathe calmate-intentaba razonar el albino pero lo unico que conseguia era que la chica se alterara mas, en eso recibio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo al ver eso la presa en los brazos de castiel se aflojo logrando que la chica lograra escapar mientra gritaba un lo siento y comenzara a buscar a la rubia con la mirada

lysandro te encuentras bien -le pregunte mientras me agachaba para revisarle solo recibi un asentimiento de cabeza mientras el chico se levantaba y sin mirarme ni siquiera una vez, todos se iban tras el buscando a la chica todos menos rosalya que me ayudo a levantarme

por que rosa por que-fue lo unico que le pude preguntar

y yo l lo siento Su n no- intentaba buscar una excusa

sabias que tenia novia es tu amiga-le interrumpi

yo siento sucrette pero desde que kathe se fue hace seis meses el no es el mismo queria que fuera feliz-ressponde avergonzada

pero entonces que signifique para el - intente preguntar pero mi voz se rompio

no lo se sucrette pero el era feliz cuando tu estabas cerca -fue lo unico que pudo decir la albina

entiendo-conteste -el premio de consolacion el segundo plato eso fui-agregue mientras me retiraba con la poca dignidad que me quedaba

* * *

KATHE POV:

Donde se habra metido esa maldita de Nina ya me las pagara cuando la vea, sabia que era buscada por mis amigos pero no queria que me encontraran tal vez por que estaba enojadisima con lysandro no queria creer en las palabras de castiel mi pelirrojo amigo pero que hacer *te esta engañando* fueron las palabras con las que me recibio el pelirrojo no entendi muy bien a que se referia hasta que me fije bien en la mirada de esa chica como se llamaba summer suceta bah no importa esa chica esta enamorada de lysandro mi lysandrito ,mi conejito; mio y de nadie mas ,pude observar su cuello una marca muy reciente deseaba pensar que se la habia hecho cualquiera pero lysandro ainsworth no, los rumores comentarios departe de mis antiguos compañeros

-dicen que lysandro y la nueva estan juntos

-viste la marca de su cuello cuando salieron

-si te o juro lo vi entrando en la casilla de besos pense que tenia novia

-5 minutos chicas y se escucho de todo

-la novia de lysandro ainsworth es la nueva si lo aceptaron

-la nueva se estaba peleando con Nina parece ser que ella y lysandro son novios

-tenia una mordida en el cuello de seguro se la hizo lysandro con eso de que son novios

-no lo puedo creer el y ella juntos!?

mas y mas comentarios y lo que mas me dolia fue saber que se beso con ella una caseta de besos queria descuartizarla viva pero no podia actuar impulsivamente le preguntaria mas tarde logre ver a lo lejos a esa loca parecia que todavia no me encontraba asi que decidi acercarme silenciosamente a ella tenia que recordarle algunas cosas

K- Nina nos volvemos a ver- hable logrando que se sobresaltara

N-katherine que gusto volverte a ver-mintio la rubia deseando escapar

K-lo mismo digo y creo que se te olvidaron algunas cosas o me equivoco-le gruñi dejandola sin salida

N-y yo no se de que hablas-dijo la lolita asustada

K-veamos creo recordar que te dije no te acerques a lysandro por ningun motivo no lo sigas ,acoses y si puedes no hables con el no lo intentes abrazar, besar y mucho menos coquetes con el y mucho menos quiero verte o escuchar acerca de algun rumor que te involucre con el cuando regrese- hablo tranquilamente la albina explicandose como si tuviera 5 años - pero- agrego rapidamente -no te hare nada esta vez solo por que le pegaste a esa suceta gracias-dijo la chica mientras se retiraba de la escena

* * *

LYSANDRO POV:

podria ser mas estupido tire a la borda mi relacion con mi amada kathe por un romance de 5 minutos todo se lo debo a mi fantastico amigo castiel notese sarcasmo tenia que encontrarla y explicarle la situacion no podria perderla no ahora yo no queria a sucrette solo sentia una atraccion momentanea y todo gracias a rosalya que me presiono, a pesar de ello no podia evitar sentirme como un completo idiota yo el que tanto se jactaba de su control habia engañado a la razon de mi existencia la buscaria y le obligaria a que me escuchara la vi caminar hacia nosotros pero las palabras no me salian y mucho menos al ver la tristeza la decepcion que surcaba su rostro

creo que esos dos tienen muchas cosas que hablar- sugirio mi mejor amigo castiel -suerte la necesitaras-decia mientras se retiraban dejandonos olos en un incomodo silencio

gracias - farfulle ya que si no hubiera sido por el mi kathe no se habria enterado,paso a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme eso me dolio pero me lo merecia la segui hasta nuestro lugar

hay conejito se te olvido que tenias novia- espeto con sorna mientras yo me sentia cada vez mas miserable conejito el apodo que me habia puesto cuando estaba enojada conmigo, furiosa describiria mas su actitud ya que si pudiera lanzar flamas por sus bellos ojos lo haria

kathe yo- intente decirle pero me interrumpio

callate lysandro ainsworth-me grito- c como pudiste-sollozo lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer en esa situacion fue abrazarla mientras me golpeba con sus pequeñas manos sin hacerme daño alguno

perdoname perdoname-era lo unico que podia decirle mientras la estrechaba mas a mi cuerpo intentando tranquilizarla sin exito alguno

n no sueltame por que nos hiciste eso- me gritaba acusadoramente mientras se safaba de mi agarre, sus palabras, las mismas que utilice tiempo atras

escuchame por favor solo 1 minuto y despues si asi lo deseas te dejare ir- le prometi y senti como me dolia la mera idea de perderla

esta bien-murmuro mientra se cruzaba de brazos

se que no tengo perdon ni justificacion- 50 segundos-me interrumpio

esta bien la verdad y solo la verdad te amo a ti no a ella me sentia solo deprimido ya no tenia razon de ser despues de tu partida me sumi en la depresion intentaban sacarme de ella pero nada podia un dia llego ella ,la chica y por loco que suene me recordo a ti tus ojos no del mismo color pero la pureza de ellos tu sonrojo su voz cuando estaba junto a ella te sentia junto a mi y luego el espejismo se iba y me encontraba de nuevo junto a ella una chica que solo me atraia por su pequeño parecido a ti, no siento nada por ella solo atraccion nada ni nadie se comparara contigo nunca, tu y solo tu tienes mi corazon y lo seguiras teniendo se que me equivoque me deje llevar fui un idiota pero por favor dame una oportunidad dejame demostrarte lo que eres para mi lo que siento por ti lo que significa cada cosa, cada mirada, cada sonrisa tuya para mi eres mi unico amor ,mi unica razon de ser.

senti como me besaba y me deje llevar- una oportunidad - dijo y me senti el ser mas feliz de todo el mundo

* * *

**¿FIN?**

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS AÑOS SIN ESCRIBIR PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL CON LYSANDRITO OWO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE NO SE SI AQUI TERMINARA LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ENTRELACE ESTA HISTORIA CON LA OTRA Y HABLANDO DE MI OTRO FIC YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 10 SUBIDO PARA LAS QUE LO QUIERAN VER**

**UN REVIEW?**

**DUDAS SUGERENCIAS ACLARACIONES**

**AGREGUENME A CDM - - - katheriiin**

**FACEBOOK - - - katherine sucrette**

**EL FINAL CON CASTIEL SERA PUBLICADO CUANDO ESTE LISTO YA QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO AYUDA DE UNA CHICA PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y PUES EN ESO ESTAMOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CORTITO FIC**

**Y APOYARLO**

**BUSQUENLA CON OBJET16 AQUI Y EL CDM AGREGUENLA BLAH BLAH**

**CREO QUE ESO ES TODO **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA :3**


	3. FINAL CASTIEL

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE BEEMOOV Y CHINOMIKO EL CAPITULO FUE ESCRITO POR MI BETA READER EN ESTA HISTORIA OBJET16 UN APLAUSO TODO EL CREDITO PARA ELLA**

**\(^-^)/ \(^-^)/ (^-^)v v , (^o^)/"""**

**BUENO PUES MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS OBJET POR HABER ESCRITO ESTE MARAVILLOSO CAPITULO ME ENCANTO NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRLO ESPERO QUE TODOS USTEDES LECTORES LO APRECIEN TANTO COMO YO *mas informacion al final del capi***

* * *

**FINAL CASTIEL **

* * *

**~CASTIEL~**

¡ MALDICIÓN! De verdad era tan estúpido ese tal Dake había hecho caso omiso a todas mis advertencias!

Al ver que se adentro en aquel horrible lugar , ese dichoso puesto de besos, me moví lo más rápido que pude, no iba a permitir que ese idiota tocara a mi sucrette, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de aquel local mire salir a un Dake bastante furioso, jajaja creo que alguien se me adelanto, bueno, supongo que ya no tiene caso que me quede mas tiempo aquí.  
Estuve dando vueltas por el instituto, me aburría, no había nada interesante, así que decidí salir al patio hacia los puestos tenia curiosidad de ver que había sido de ellos , eche una mirada rápida para después dirigirme a mi árbol y de verdad era mi árbol ya que tenia marcado mi nombre "CASTIEL" se leía y una pequeña advertencia para aquel sujeto que osara a siquiera intentar sentarse en el.

Menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver a mi "amigo" y mi sucrette y repito MI sucrette besándose bajo aquel árbol, aquel donde yo pasaba mi tiempo libre y donde justo ahí conocí a esa chica que me volvía loco.  
Rabia, rencor ,ira todas esas emociones se arremolinaban a mi alrededor pues como no, si veía a la chica de la que me había enamorado tan perdidamente con ese el que se decía mi amigo, ese sujeto al que le confié mis mas oscuros secretos, sentimientos, pensamientos, mis emociones todo lo que sucedía al que consideraba mi mejor amigo el único que sabia de mis sentimientos por ella por Mi sucrette y aun así tomo ventaja de ello y ahora estaba en el lugar que a mi me correspondía .

Sabia perfectamente que nadie la haría tan feliz como yo podría ser un verdadero idiota un egoísta lo que quisiera pero nunca le mentiría como el caballero lo hacia, tan perfecto por fuera pero por dentro lo era en realidad?, yo sabia la respuesta pero nunca lo revelaría a nadie ya que a pesar de todo la que habíamos pasado a lo largo de nuestra amistad, seria siempre mi único y mejor amigo un verdadero idiota mentiroso al que mataría ahora mismo pero al fin y al cabo mi único maldito amigo.

* * *

**~SUCRETTE~**

No se como, ni el por que había acabado aquí pero ahí estaba yo besándome con lyss como si no hubiera un mañana me sentía feliz podría ser así pero yo sabia que eso era debido a la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mio el calor que desprendía que me hacia sentir tan ¿protegida?; no, me sentía curada de alguna manera completa pero no protegida ya que nunca lo ame ni lo haría y sin ese valioso sentimiento como podría sentir protección si quiera cariño por ese valiente caballero que me había salvado.

Y ahora que lo pienso, me siento culpable, no se por que hago esto cuando en realidad al chico que yo amo es castiel ese estúpido idiota egocéntrico y sexy pelirrojo el dueño de mi corazón de cada sentimiento amo esa sonrisa sancarrona prepotente mi sonrisa la sonrisa que siempre que lo veo me dedica, pero aun así no lo se, siempre he sentido algo por lyss pero no es amor, si no algo como una… atracción sexual eso describia mejor mi situación ya que lo deseaba sentir tan cerca de mi, su cuerpo chocando contra el mio en una danza una sola vez solo una y después daría vuelta a la hoja, mi obsesión por tenerlo solo una noche quien lo diría una chica pensando como un chico deseando lo mismo pero como no si es un reto mi capricho personal lo llevo deseando desde el momento en que me llevo a los vestidores de chicos y me mostró su elegante tatuaje pero en ese momento no pude apreciarlo bien ya que me encontraba observando detenidamente su esculpido torso su cuerpo que incitaba al pecado su piel nívea cada musculo y sorprendiéndome por los pensamientos y las situaciones en las que me imaginaba estando con el .

Nos separamos y lyss me sonrió y yo le correspondí el gesto de igual manera, vi como echaba una mirada hacia un lado para luego decirme:

L.- mi señorita ahora vuelvo por que no va a divertirse son sus amigas en lo que espera mi regreso- me dijo sonriente el albino

S.- lysandro que te dije sobre hablarme de usted- le conteste sonriendo

L.- lo siento, es solo que no me acostumbro- me dijo mientras sonreía de esa manera tan sexy que me volvía loca y se iba a quien sabe donde.

Bueno supongo que iré a dar una vuelta y de paso a ver que es lo que hizo Rosalya con el puesto o lo que quedo de el.

* * *

**~LYSANDRO~**

Al terminar mi beso con la hermosa de sucrette, pude devisar cerca de donde nos encontrábamos a un castiel observándome con rabia y recelo, observe como se adentraba al instituto a paso persado. Me disculpe con sucrette y lo seguí sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía.

* * *

**~CASTIEL~**

Llegue a la azotea esperando a lysandro, sabia perfectamente que me había seguido, y tal como lo esperaba el albino cruzo la puerta con una cara seria y decidida.

C.-se puede saber que hacían sucrette y tu hace un momento?-

L.- creo que no tengo por que decírtelo tu mismo viste lo que hacíamos- su mirada se veía seria, mas de lo normal.

C.- mira lyss no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción-

* * *

**~LYSANDRO~**

Cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba contra la pared, siendo sujetado del cuello de mi camisa por mi amigo el cual en este momento se había convertido en todo lo contrario.

C.- aléjate de sucrette a menos que quieras terminar en un hospital- eso fue lo que me dijo castiel, su mirada reflejaba rabia, molesta, WOW! Jamás había visto a castiel así de moles, vaya que quería a sucrette.

L.- yo se que quieres a sucrette- le conteste aun con mirada firme- pero yo también la amo y no pienso dejarla-

C.-bien- dijo, al momento en que me soltaba y se alejaba-

Un silencio invadió el lugar pero al poco tiempo fue interrumpido por castiel

C.- no entiendo a esa chica- dijo recargándose en la pared que estaba mas alejada- hace poco se me confeso-suspiro- y ahora.

L.- creo que en realidad esta emmm… confundida

C.- bueno creo que debería elegir por que no podemos continuar así-

L.- pienso lo mismo, pero ella es la que va a tomar la decisión y nosotros la respetaremos- dije serio

C.- bien-

Y con eso castiel salió de la azotea, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

* * *

**~SUCRETTE~**

S.- ¡ROSALYA DÉJAME!-

R.- ¡NO! Tienes que entrar hay , todavía quedan muchos chicos esperando su beso!- me dijo o mas bien me grito la albina, mientras me trataba de hacer que entrara de nuevo al puesto de besos del cual aun había un gran numero de chicos esperando su turno.

S.- no pienso seguir con eso

R.- pero debes hacerlo por que…-

No termino de hablar cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo haciendo que rosa me soltara.

C.- Ha dicho que no! Ya déjala en paz-

Y con eso me arrastro fuera del lugar dejando a una rosalya un poco molesta y haciendo pucheros.

* * *

**~CASTIEL~**

La lleve a un lugar apartado de toda aquella gente.

S.- gracias cas…-

C.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y lyss besándose hace un rato?- interrumpí claramente furioso tanto que hasta yo me sorprendí.

S.- yo emmm… pues..-

C.-pues ¿Qué?- dije acorralándola contra un muro.- No te entiendo hace poco me dijiste que me querías, que te gustaba- con eso que dije frunció el ceño y me miro a los ojos

S.- si pero eso fue antes de que pasara todo el asunto de debrah-

Me sorprendí, era verdad, no tenia derecho después de hacerle lo que le hice.

C.- tal vez pero no creo que hayas dejado de quererme en tan poco tiempo-

Bajo la mirada ese ya era un punto a favor.

C.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

S.- pues por que después de lo que paso con debrah, pensé que debería olvidarte y…

C.- pensaste que la mejor manera de hacerlo era irte con lysandro-

S.- s-si- su voz sonó quebradiza como si estuviera a punto de…

Le tome de la barbilla obligandola a verme a los ojos, estabas llenos de lagrimas las cuales trataba de retener.

C.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por que lloras? –

S.- me siento mal por lyss, siento como si lo hubiera usado y..y- comenzó a llorar. Me entraron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien me interrumpió.

* * *

**~SUCRETTE~**

-SU!- dijo rosalya que se estaba acercando a nosotros. Me solté del agarre de castiel y me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas.

S.- si Rosa- le conteste sonriendo en un acto desesperado por que no notara el hecho de que había estado llorando-

R.- sucrette tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile de esta noche- dijo la albina emocionada

S.- OH! Es vedad bueno mejor vamonos ya- conteste con el mismo entusiasmo.

R.- bien, me adelantare tengo que ver algo primero-

S.- bien- le sonreí

Rosalya se fue y cuando la perdí de vista escuche la voz de castiel decirme:

C.- ¿con quien iras al baile?-

S.- con…con lyss- conteste cabizbaja

C.- bien- me sorprendí ante su respuesta, no me lo creía.

S.- eh?

C.- que esta bien-

S.- Okey entonces…. Ya me voy-dije algo insegura, di la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarme, cuando siento que me toma de la muñeca y me vuelve a acorralar contra el muro. Y luego siento como me muerte fuertemente el cuello, haciéndome soltar un gemido que llevaba dolor y placer. Después de eso me soltó y se alejo un poco para poder verme a los ojos.

C.-puedes ir con lyss, pero tu eres mía, y con esto el y cualquier otro idiota lo sabrá dijo haciendo pequeños círculos con la yema del dedo en la marca que anteriormente había hecho- ¿entiendes?- me pregunto con una mirada fija que no expresaba mas que cariño y amor.

Yo solo atine a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, para después marcharse.

* * *

*UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS *CASA DE SUCRETTE*

~NARRACION NORMAL~

Se encontraban dos chicas en una de las habitaciones de la casa, arreglándose para aquel baile que era tanto anhelado como odiado.

R.- SU! Ya sal de ahí quiero ver como te queda el vestido-

S.- e-espera ya voy-

R.-rápido que ya se nos hace tarde los chicos pasaran por nosotras en 10 minutos-

S.- esta bien ya voy-

~SUCRETTE ~

Salí de la habitación del baño, acomodando mi cabello de tal forma que no se notara la marca que había hecho castiel, al salir me encontré con una Rosalya con cara de que no se lo creía

S.- ¿tan mal me veo?- pregunte un poco decepcionada.

R.- ¡MAL! ¡Toso lo contrario estas hermosa!¡Que hermosa eso te queda corto amiga!-

S.- jaja enserio?-

R.- claro, pero aléjate de Leigh-

S.- Eh?, si es-está bien - conteste algo intimidada por el aura que emitía.

Escuchamos el timbre y Rosalya salió disparada hacia la puerta y yo la seguía detrás con toda la calma del mundo.

Cuando baje las escaleras, tope con un lyss que vestía un smoking al igual que Leigh.

LEIGH.- muy bien mi señorita ¿nos vamos?-

R.- claro, mi apuesto caballero- contesto sonriente

L.- estas muy hermosa sucrette-

S.- gracias lyss tu también te ves muy bien-

L.-bueno ¿nos vamos ya?

S.- claro-

Entramos al auto donde Leigh y Rosalya ya nos esperaban Leigh arranco el auto y emprendimos camino hacia el instituto.

Entramos al gimnasio que es donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. El ambiente estaba genial, había algunas personas bailando y otros hablando.  
Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas vacías y tomamos asiento.

R.- ¡Esto es genial! Realmente la asociación de alumnos se esmero esta vez-

S.- si tienes razón la decoración esta muy linda- respondí observando a mi alrededor.

-¡HOLA!- se escucho.

Levantamos la mirada y nos encontramos a nuestro amigo: iris, armin, melody, nathaniel, alexy y kentin.

I.- ¿nos podemos sentar?-

L.- claro-

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzamos a hablar de cosas de cosas triviales.  
Comenzaron a poner canciones lentas, que hasta ahora no se habían escuchado.

LEIGH.- Rosa ¿quieres bailar?-

R.- claro-

L.-Bueno SU ¿te gustaría bailar?- dijo ya de pie ofreciéndome su mano

S.- claro lyss- tome su mano y nos alejamos de la mesa, en donde lo último que alcance a ver fue a los chicos cabizbajos, bueno tal vez los perdone después.

~LYSANDRO~

Llegamos a la pista de baile, hice una reverencia como todo un caballera y comenzamos a bailar. La canción transcurría y nosotros bailábamos al compás de la melodía. Sentí como recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y seguimos bailando.

La canción termino y lleve a sucrette afuera del gimnasio directamente hasta el club de jardinería donde nos sentamos en uno de las bancas.

L.- SU necesito que me contestes algo- dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

S.- ¿Q-que?-

L.- ¿me quieres?-

~SUCRETTE~

S.- Lysandro … y-yo en realidad a quien quiero es a castiel- no pude evitar bajar la cabeza ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos sin sentirme culpable.

L.- Bien- su tono de voz mostraba claramente que aquello que que había dicho anteriormente lo había molestado- Pero tu- me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a verlo- seras mía-

Me quede perpleja ante eso, al momento en que reaccione lysandro me había recostado en la banca

L.- tu seras mía a si sea aquí y a la fuerza- trate de gritar pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo lysandro se apodera de mis labios evitando que yo pudiera formular palabra alguna.

~LYSANDRO~

De ninguna manera iba a dejarla en las manos de castiel, no sin haberla hecho mía antes, puede que actué y parezca un caballero pero eso en realidad es solo una mascara.

La bese para evitar que gritara y comencé a subir su vestido.

Aquí podría hacer lo que quisiera no había nadie cerca y el estúpido de castiel no se había aparecido por ningún lado, no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.

~CASTIEL~

Llegue al gimnasio y me acerque a la mesa donde estaban los chicos sentados conversando alegremente,, al llegar al lado de ellos se percataron de mi presencia.

R.- ¡hola castiel ! pensé que no ibas a venir.

C.- no iba a hacerlo pero tengo al pendiente que resolver-

Hay fue donde me percate de que mi SU y Lyss no estaban, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, pero no los encontré. Fruncí ceño.

C.- ¿Dónde están?-

I.- eh? Hablas de SU y lyss? No lo se hace rato que no los veo- pregunto examinando el lugar.

A.- hace rato los mire salir del gimnasio juntos-

Lysandro y Sucrette a solas, esto no era bueno, si bien sabia que lyss no era un santo si tenia la oportunidad haría con sucrette lo que le viniera en gana.  
Corrí hacia el patio, tenia que encontrarlos y rápido.

~SUCRETTE~

Estaba ya recostada en la banca con lysandro encima mio besándome el cuello, de pronto siento que se detiene.

L.- ¿Qué es esto? Pregunto

Ya se había percatado de la marca que castiel me había hecho.

L.- tsk… castiel- dijo con rabia- bueno habrá que volver a marcarte-

¿lysandro pretendía morderme para marcarme como suya?, en un acto de auto reflejo mordí la mano de lyss la cual me impedía hablar eso hizo que me soltara.

~CASTIEL~

No se veían por ningún lado, no los podía encontrar, regrese justo al mismo punto en donde había comenzado EL PATIO, estaba por volver al gimnasio para ver si ya habían vuelto cuando…

-¡CASTIEL!- ese grito, era SU y venia del club de jardinería tengo que moverme rápido. Corrí hacia el club para encontrarme a lyss besando a la fuerza a mi sucrette, no puede soportarlo mas y me tire encima de el apartándolo de SU comencé a golpearlo y descargar toda mi ira pero el también se defendía a si terminamos por querer matarnos a golpes el uno al otro.

~SUCRETTE~

Castiel y Lyss estaban peleando, tenia que hacer algo antes de que terminen matándose.

S.- chicos paren- no me hicieron caso, seguían en lo suyo.

Yo aun me encontraba en el suelo, inmóvil sin poder moverme para tratar de detenerlos. Junte fuerzas, intente ponerme de pie, logre mantener el equilibrio y fuerza para caminar hacia ellos, me impuse entre ambos antes de que comenzaran de nuevo.

S.- ¡PAREN YA!- se me agotaron las fuerzan, mis piernas temblaban a penas y me sostenía.- ya es…suficiente- mis piernas fallaron haciendo que casi cayera al suelo y digo casi por que castiel alcanzo a atraparme.

C.- ¿SU estas bien?-

L.- ¡Suéltala!-

C.-ni soñando, creí que habíamos acordado algo-

Por lo que pude ver lysandro se sorprendió ante eso.

S.- ¿Qué acordaron?-

C.- acordamos que tu decidirías con quien quedarte y que nosotros respetaríamos eso-me contesto el pelirrojo mirando fulminantemente al albino- cosa que en no cumplió- concluyo

Mire a lyss, el cual me observaba, supongo que para ver cuál era mi reacción.

S.- lyss... ¿como…pudiste?- dije decepcionada

Me puse de pie, ya tenía fuerza suficiente y hasta de sobra, le di una cachetada con toda mi fuerza tanta que hasta me dolió la mano- Eres un idiota, ya no quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida ¿oíste?- le grite ya al punto del colapso- Pretendía verte como un amigo pero después de esto…¡jamás te lo voy a perdonar! No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar a mi- dije al mismo tiempo que una cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me sentía dolida, jamás pensé que lysandro se atrevería a algo así, pero esto definitivamente no se lo voy a perdonar aunque quiera simplemente no puedo.

L.- está bien, cumpliré tus deseos, fue un gusto conocerte, y siento todo esto- se quiso acercar a mi pero yo retrocedí un paso, tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo, aunque aquí estaba castiel así me sentía un poco segura.

L.- entiendo, adiós sucrette- y con eso se fue del lugar.

C.- ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?-

S.- n-no estay bien- castiel limpio mis lagrimas con sus manos, y se acerco mas a mi rostro.

C.- tranquila ya poso- me dijo sonriente tratando de colmarme.

S.- Gra-gracias- sentía mi cara hervir, estaba muy cerca.

C.- no es nada ya deberías saber que por ti soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que te toque- dijo algo serio- porque tu…

S.- porque yo soy tuya- lo interrumpí- lo sé- le sonreí

El sonrió igual, tomo mi rostro y me beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me tomo de la cintura y nos besamos con pasión. Nos separamos unos momentos después por falta de oxigeno.

C.- que bien que lo sepas-

S.- siempre lo he sabido, aunque había tenido mis dudas- reímos ante mi comentario- te amo castiel-

C.- yo también te amo sucrette y no te voy a dejar jamás-

Y así fue como termino la noche con un amigo menos, una terrible decepción y una inmensa felicidad. Pero eso ahora no importaba en este momento en lo único que podía pensar era en el amor de mi vida, y en que al fin podíamos estar juntos.

* * *

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer ^-^ no olviden dejar un reviews ;D**  
**Bueno se despiden **  
**~objet16~ y ~katheriiine~ **  
**Bye bye *3***

* * *

(T^T) chan chan el primer fic one-shot que hemos terminado ok no pero si da tristeza y a la vez alegría saber que hemos concluido algo gracias a objet 16 por haber accedido a ayudarme

acaso soy la única que se imagino a una rosalya chibi enojada si lo se estoy loca

OMG todavía no puedo "digerir" el comportamiento de lysandro no se que decir me decepciono TToTT

bueno a lo importante

gracias y mil veces gracias a todas las chicas (lectoras fantasma n.n) que apoyaron este fic que a terminado

* * *

**pero todavía queda el principal así que no se entristezcan seguiré escribiendo ^.^ o no?¿ ?¿ ? lo mas seguro es que si o mi afinidad bajara a -100 con lys (TOT) que cruel destino y lysandro ¬¬ por amenazarme agradézcanle *se va ***

**LYS- es un gusto conocerlas señoritas- saluda cortezmente mientras la escritora *yo* lo observa atentamente desde un rincón**

**K- Lysandro que haces aqui- pregunta con desconfianza**

**LYS- buscaba mi libreta la ¿has visto?-intenta mentir**

**K-si claro tu libreta ¬¬"- murmura mientras el caballero sonríe -bueno chicas como se habrán dado cuenta lysandro me esta vigilando u/ / /u *rima***

**LYS- No es la forma mas adecuada de verlo n_n-**

**K-si claro lo que usted diga señor conejito O_O-**

**LYS- ehhh?- pregunta levemente sonrojado**

**K- etto ¿o.o?... - se observan incómodamente**

* * *

**CONTINUARA?¿?¿?¿?**

chicas si les gusto a mi me encanto este capitulo dejen review pónganlo en favoritos

agreguenos en CDM - - -** objet16 - - - - katheriiin aqui en FF {OBJET16} {KATHERIIINE}**

dudas sugerencias aclaraciones

lean el otro fic "regresando al infierno"

en FB - katherine sucrette

ESO ES TODO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS

CAMBIO Y FUERA


End file.
